Don't Cry
by Moonbay Yamiyo
Summary: *I'm no good at these* What are friends for? Bra's boyfriend broke up with her, will she ever get over him?? ??/??, T/P
1. Default Chapter

I don't own dbz I only wish! But this is MY story! So don't you dare claim it as yours or I'll hunt you down and Rip off your head! Enjoy my story! ^-^  
  
*thinking*  
//Telepathicly\\  
(My comments)  
~Action~  
  
"Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight" -Guns and Roses "don't cry"  
  
  
  
  
Tears stained her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. Just then the school doors flew open. "BRA! There you are! I've been looking fo....... What's wrong?! What Happened?!?"  
Pan said. Bra wiped away her tears. "Kevin just frickin broke up with me that's what's wrong!" Bra and Kevin have been dating for a year now. They were one of the cutest couples in the school. "What? Are you serious?" *Thank Kami. She needed to get away from him. He was becoming a pain* "Yeah. When we were dancing he kept looking at some other slut girl. I asked him what was wrong and he said that I was what was wrong. He said...~Sniffles~....He said that he...he...he didn't want to see me anymore and that I was always the problem. So with that he walked away to go flirt with that slut." Bra heaved a sigh and wiped away more tears. Pan gave her friend a hug. "Listen the guy was an ass hole anyways. He always went out parting, getting drunk then go to yell at you! It'll be ok bra. I promise." "Thank you pan-chan. I think I'm gunna go home now." "Ok Bra. I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Bye pan". With that being said Bra walked out to the parking lot and got in her Black convertible (always wanted one ^-^)  
10 minutes later (Yeah she was flying!!) she arrived at her house. She turned off her lights and pulled into the driveway. She quickly but quietly walked up to the door and unlocked it. Bra walked up the stairs to her room, walked in and quietly shut the door. Bra Threw herself on the bed. Vegeta walked past her room to go downstairs for his usual midnight snack. He suddenly heard whimpering from her room. He quietly opened the door to her room. "Bra why are you home aren't you suppose to be at that Semi annual human mating ritual?" "FATHER!" bra yells "No I came home because...daddy Kevin broke up with me." "GREAT!! The Yaro was getting on my nerves anyways. I was about ready to blow his head clean off his shoulders!" "DAD!!!" "Sorry. Listen Bra you don't need that fucking yaro!" Bra picks her head up and looks at Vegeta. Vegeta sat on the bed and pulled bra to him. Vegeta hugged her as she sobbed into her shoulder. Vegeta rubbed her back and let her cry. "It's ok bra. Now your gunna be ok. My Daughter will NOT cry over some damn guy. Now go to sleep ok?" "Ok daddy" Vegeta moved bra off his shoulder. "Good night Princess." "Night daddy." Vegeta walked out of her room and shut the door.  
The next Morning Bra's alarm clock rang at 7:00 am. "Damn thing" Bra cursed. She slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She squirmed out of her pajamas and jumped in it.  
After cleaning up she jumped out and dried off. She slipped on clean clothes and went down stairs for breakfast. "Morning Mum, Morning Father, Mornin Trunks." Bra said trying to act cheerful. "Well B-chan what's got you in a good mood this morning?" Trunks asked. *It actually worked. * Bra thought to her self. "Ah I really don't know!!" She said putting on a big grin. "Ah-huh, Yeah.......ok........ANYWAYS lets eat!" Trunks say. Bra plopped her self in a chair and piled her plate FULL of food.   
After breakfast Bra went out side and walked to the field. Once she got there she sat with her knees pulled to her chest and looked up at the sky to watch the clouds float by. "Hmm...What am I gunna do now?" Bra said mindlessly to her self. "B-CHAN!" some one screams. A body flew across the grass right into bra knocking her over. "Hi Friend." "PAN-CHAN GET OFF ME!" "gomen B-chan" " It's ok Pan!" Bra says giving her friend a hug. "So whats up?" asks Bra. "The sky" Pan simply replied. "PAN!!" "Gomen again B-chan" "Ok...What you been up to?" asks B-chan. "Oh nothing really. Just fantasizing about your brother." "PAN I DID NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT!!!"......"HEY YOU TWO!!"....."TRUNKS!" screams Pan. "Hey Trunks whats up?" Bra asks. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go with me and Goten to go dancin at the club!?" Ah....Sure count me in Trunks!" Pan says. " Hmm...I don't know...." Bra says a little Hesitant. "Aw come on B-chan maybe you can meet someone new!" Pan Exclaims. "Someone New???? Aren't you dating Kevin B-chan??" Trunks asks. "Oops........"Pan says under her breath. "Umm Trunks....." Pan said. Bra took off Running. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID" Pan Yells. "ME?!" Trunks says. "YEAH! You were the one who asked it! Duh!" Pan yells. "OK SORRY!" "Anyways Lets go Find her" Pan says. "Yeah ok." Trunks took off to the sky while pan searched on foot.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Damn you Trunks!" Bra sobbed as she chucked a rock at a bigger one. The little one shattered into nothing and the larger one cracked. "I HATE THIS!!" "Hate what?" A quiet voice asked. "Huh ~Sniffle~ Who's there?!" Bra asked. *That voice sounds a bit familiar.......Goten* "You didn't answer my question, Hate what??" Goten asked a little firmer. He slowly came out of the shadows. "Why? Why do you want to know?" "Cause I want to know" Goten said seriously. Bra looked at him straight in the eyes. "Kevin....broke...up with me....dammit Goten, I loved him so much! Why did he leave me??" "B-chan I'm sorry. I don't know why." Goten slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her. Bra shook from her crying hard. She buried her face in his chest. "Shhh...Calm down. Is there any thing more you'd like to tell me. Bra shook her head slowly. "He...He told me once that I meant the world to him...That I was his world. and....~Sniffle~ And That he would never let me go and that he...." She cut off there and sniffled. Goten pulled her back into his arms. "Shh. It's gunna be ok. I promise." Goten said. He touched her arm. "BRA! what the?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
CLIFFHANGER! Don't ya love me? I sowwy. But I need Reviews to keep this story updated. So if I don't get some reviews then I don't finish Posting the story!! 


	2. Authors Note

I'm Sorry People!! I know I haven't got my Next chapter posted But I AM WORKING ON IT! I'm sorry!! I promise I'll get it up soon! If not then you ppl can hunt me down! Kk?  
  
K Thanks for your patients!  
  
~Goku's Gurl~ 


	3. Everything will be alright

HAHA! I finally have chapter 2 done!!! Aren't you soo proud of me? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters! I only wish. v. v  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be allright (alright).  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be allright (alright)."  
  
- Jimmy Eat World, The Middle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This??? oh….heh…it's just a bruse from, from my d-door." Bra said looking down at the large welt on her arm. "B Chan thats not from your door, that bruse is the size of a frickin fist! What happened? Please tell me." Goten asked calmy. "Wh-wha really happend??.....*sighs*. Kevin...he'd....he'd always go out and get drunk, then...then when he'd come over to see me he...he...Oh Goten he Would yell at me say it was my fault and then he'd hit me! Thats just one of the marks he left on me." Bra said now shaking. "He did love me Goten. He did." Goten looked down at the girl shaking in his arms. "One of the marks? You mean there's more? B Chan why didn't you tell anyone?" Goten asked. Bra didn't answer, she just kept shaking. "shhh it's ok. Everything will be alright." Goten said, he then leaned down and kissed her forhead lightly with rubbing her cheek with is thumb. "Hey why don't you come to the club? I promise you'll have fun, ok?" Goten asked. "I don't know Goten....Oh hell! sure I'll go." Bra said looking up at Goten with her eyes shining. She was smiling. Their was a sound of leaves rustling. "B CHAN!!! There you are!" Pan said sounding a bit tired. Pan Noticed Goten. "Where'd you come from?" Pan asked Goten. "My parents." Replyed Goten. "Thats not funny Uncle! :p" Pan said. "No Really I was just out for a walk and a saw Bra so I came to talk to her." Goten said. Pan sruged and looked around, spinning a couple of times. "Oh. Ok, Well i'm off to find you lost brother B chan" Pan said. Bra laughed a little "He's always lost!" Bra added. The girls laughed a while and Pan took off to find Trunks. "OH PAN!!" Bra yelled after her. Pan stopped in mid air. "I am going to the club tonight!" Bra yelled at her. "Oh Cool! Ok see you there B Chan! And you too Goten!" Pan shouted back and then took off. "Come on B Chan I'll walk you home." Goten said to Bra. "Ok thanks Goten - Kun!" Bra replied.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After arriving back home Bra waved bye to Goten as he flew off. Bra wandered to her room so she could get ready. There was a knock at her room door. "Yeah?" Bra answer the knock. Trunks popped his head in the door. "Well I see Pan found you." Bra says and laughes at her little comment. "Ha ha Very funny sis. Anyways I was comming to see if your ok." Trunks asked more serious. "Yeah I'll be fine." Bra replied. Trunks walked in and gave his little sister a hug. "I see you're going to the club with us tonight" Trunks said looking at the clothes laying around. "Yeah I decided I should go out and get my mind off things" Bra said. "Alright then I'll leave you alone to get ready. Oh don't forget we're leaving in about 45 minutes so best hurry." Trunks said knowing how long it takes his sister to get ready. Trunks walk out of the room and shut the door. Bra put on her black flamed flares with a chain haining from the side and threw on her red tank top. She left her hair down and put in her blood red head band. As soon as she finshed a black Gt Mustang convertable pulled up and honked its horn. Bra ran to her window and looked down at the car. Bra sighed. "Looks like Goten's got a new car. Pretty sexy if I do say so my self." Bra said to her self. Pan and Goten walked up to the house. Bra ran down the stairs. Reaching the bottom she screamed "TRUNKS!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!! THEIR HERE!!!" ^_^' ' Trunks bolted down the stairs. Bra giggled and walk over to answer the front door. She let in Goten and Pan. Pan ran and gave her friend a big hug. "I'm glad you're going B Chan!! ^_^" Pan said happily. Bra turned around to an odd smell. She sniffed then looked to Trunks. "Trunks...Are you wearing....Adidas Clongone?" Bra asked knowing Trunks Rarely wore clongone. "AW! Twunkies wearing clongone!!" Pan said. "Hey guys we gotta get going." Goten said over the girls laughter. "Ok lets go!" Trunks said hurriedly still blushing. " I CALL FRONT!!!!!" Bra yelled running to the car.  
  
  
  
- I know it's extreamly Short but I'll continue with the next chapter. Thank you so much for your patitants!  
  
B Chan 


End file.
